


Collection of Oneshots

by oswinosgoodsscarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Animals, Background Relationships, Cute, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, slightly pointless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinosgoodsscarf/pseuds/oswinosgoodsscarf
Summary: What will most likely end up becoming a collection of all the short, silly fandom things I write.Chap 1: Star Trek, Spot POV with DaForgeChap 2: How Minerva Got a Crystal Ball





	1. Spot meets Geordi

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing with Spot that exists entirely because of the mental image of Spot riding around on Data's head.

Spot wasn't quite sure what it was that he had done wrong; all he knew was that his owners' person was being loud and that, once he reemerged from beneath the bed, he would most likely be in trouble.

He hadn't done anything wrong... at least, his owner certainly never told him that climbing someone was No. On the contrary - his owner thought it was "interesting", letting Spot ride on his head, shoulder or back. Apparently, his owners' person was _not_ someone Spot was allowed to climb, if the pained hisses and sudden movements were anything to go by.  
He watched his owner fuss over the other man while he crept further beneath the bed.

"Are you alright, Geordi? You seemed distressed. Can I help you somehow?"

"Yeah, Spot just, uh, got his claws into me. Guess he thought I was a scratching post or something. I was just startled, is all."

Data looked him over for a moment longer, then made his way over to the bed, crouching down to look at Spot. For a few minutes, Spot refused to move out under the bed. His owner was patient, however, and when Spot realized he wasn't angry about hurting his mate, he cautiously abandoned his hiding place in favor of his owners' arms, waiting outstretched for the cat.

"I often let Spot remain on me while I am in my quarters. He enjoys the physical exertion as well as the height it affords him, and I do not have the pain receptors needed to feel Spots' claws."

The man laughed, then carefully stroked the cats' head, grinning at the purrs he elicited, apparently happy to forget the incident. Spot approved of his owners' mate.  
He could stay.


	2. Crystal balls and Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa's, unlikely friends, and the explination as to why Minerva McGonagall of all people has a crystal ball on her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo there's this podcast made by German YouTuber named coldmirror, where every scene from the movie Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone is analysed (there are English subtitles and it's hilarious), and in one episode you can see that she has a crystal ball on her desk. Doylist answer: the set people took random "witchy" stuff from antique stores. This is the Watsonian answer.

As Minerva stared at the wrapped gift in her lap, she took a moment to quietly curse Albus and his "team-building" ideas.

Secret Santa indeed.

She picked at the wrapping paper, blank expression fixed in place while trying to deduce its contents. The size dashed her hopes of getting a book from Filius, unfortunately - the man always had the best recommendations. Too heavy to be a Quidditch banner or similar from Hooch (sweet woman, but she was rather predictable in her gift choices) and Pomona- well. The box wasn't trying to strangle her.

At least she had been sincere in her apologies.  
If Severus decided to take this as an opportunity to gloat again about Quidditch-

Ah.

Minerva squinted at the crystal ball in her lap.  
Well. At least she knew who the gift-giver was.

Trelawney leaned over to explain in great detail the exceptional properties of the crystal ball now in her possession, while Minerva's smile landed between strained and polite. She settled further into her chair, studied the gift, and took the time to think of where her new acquisition could be placed.

Divination may be nonsense, but Minerva McGonagall had manners and knew how to accept a sincere gift.

Even if it was hogwash.

* * *

Minerva never thought that she would have a crying Sybill in her study, yet here they were.  
But then she never thought that she would have to rescue a coworker from being thrown out without notice.

She handed Sybill a new handkerchief and internally cursed Umbridge again.

Hogwash doesn't excuse cruelty.

As Minerva turned to summon more tea from the kitchens, she heard a strange sort of sound come from the other woman. Following her sight line, she saw the crystal ball sitting on her desk.

"I thought you had given it away. I know how you feel about... Well, to a non-Seer, it-it's not very... useful."

Minerva tutted.

"Just because I don't use it doesn't mean I can't appreciate the thought that went into it. Certainly better than anything I got from some of the others. And I suppose it is rather pretty. Spruces up my desk. Besides, it hasn't tried to eat me once. You're already doing better than Sprout." she added, satisfied when Sybill started laughing.

"I know we have never seen eye-to-eye on many things. But I do want you to realize, Sybill, that you're not alone here."

The younger woman looked back at the crystal ball and gave her a watery smile, gently patting her hand.

"I see that... thank you, Minerva."


End file.
